


These Pages

by coward_with_coffee



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coward_with_coffee/pseuds/coward_with_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ill fate befalls Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. These two binary opposites are cast into a world unlike their own. It is a world which fears the unknown; a world which fears them. Down they fall into a dilemma of such a magnitude, that one of them may well be killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Pages

His heart was made of opaque, frail glass yet constantly, he spent hours rebuilding it. Shards were collected and sliced his hands; glass was melted and reshaped yet warped horribly. Despite his efforts, his glass heart remained the same. The maintenance work was repetitive and exhausting for the kind young boy but would not bleach the crimson hue which stained glass with tragedy. This little boy was not in fact young. By standard, human deviation he was classed as a young adult- a childish, foolishly optimistic adult at that. His perspective was flawed for he viewed life- and this story- as a sweet, yet immensely alarming memory despite the cruel truth. No, this story was not one of love and joy but one of life- flavoured with the saccharine flavour of misguided hope, the tartness of loss and the salty sting of grief which spoiled the recipe.

Life was simply a marvel, awaiting its encasement on the pages of his sketchbook and art acted as a means of preservation. In every sense of the word, Feliciano Vargas was an artist. He lived worlds away- in the midst of his imaginative mind and bathed in the glorious rays of escapism.  
There he sat, in the sweltering heat, tenderly gripping his trustworthy pencil, replicating his observations directly onto the thick, yellow pages of his diary. His amber eyes focused intently on the lone rabbit, whose grey fur seemed to glimmer in the sun's glare. The air was unbearably stuffy and felt almost unfittingly uncomfortable when compared to the picturesque expanse of land which he dwelt. He momentarily averted his gaze from the small animal to his detailed annotated sketch. He was yet to master the art botanic and animal still life. Woe had momentarily clouded his mind when the thought of his art was overshadowed by the impending worry of unworthiness. As if the rabbit had felt his sadness, it hopped away casually, much to Feliciano's chagrin. As though the rabbit had carried away his negativity, Feliciano felt his misery fade away into oblivion. Disappointed at the grey rabbit's disappearance, Feliciano sighed and flopped onto the slightly rough grass. He lived for moments like these. Small slots of time where the sweltering heat was not as unbearable and when his worries would fade away. The warm sunlight coaxed him into a trance somewhere between consciousness and the shaded lull of unconsciousness. His breathes became even and a thin veil of darkness was placed before his eyes. The universal law follows: joy is ephemeral.  
A cacophonic screech filled the peaceful meadow.  
It was neither automated nor naturalistic, but inexplicably ill placed in Feliciano's sanctuary.

Jolted awake, he shot to action. Hastily, he returned his items to the worn leather satchel which lay to his left and retreated at a pace which rivalled the grey furred rabbit. Now, in his panic stuck state, Feliciano tripped on his carelessly untied shoelaces and fell ungraciously toward the golden tufts of grass with a loud thud. As though he had omnipotent abilities, his unceremonious fall prompted the immediate silencing of the horrid screech which had momentarily penetrated the air. Ignoring the stinging sensation in the palm of his hand, Feliciano inhaled deeply and willed his erratic heartbeats to still. A cool breeze from the west cooled his panting figure as he stood in the golden, sun bleached meadow- appearing miniscule in the infinite stretch of land. Overcome with exhaustion from his sprint, Feliciano resolved to return to his grandfather's property.

The crunch of the grass below his untied shoes pleasantly distracted Feliciano from the nagging curiosity which had clawed into his mind. The curiosity stemmed from a simple question: What had caused such a noise?  
The setting had finally returned to its quiet manner when the unmistakable sound of a child reverberated across the expanse of land. It was bloodcurdling and chilled him to the bone despite the unbearably hot weather. The child's high pitched, fearful voice barely reached Feliciano's ears as he halted in hesitation.  
Another scream snapped out of his idleness. The generally passive man adjusted his satchel and sprinted toward the distressing happenings- endless, horrifying possibilities plaguing his mind.

Feliciano disregarded the blur of colours which hounded his eyesight as he searched for the whereabouts of the children. He had left the lush green tones of the rabbit's meadow in favour of the muddy dense congregation of emerald green shrubs and canopies. It didn't bother him the slightest as he searched franticly.  
"Help me!" Screeched a voice from a crowd of nearby shrubs, prompting Feliciano to sharply change directions and charge into the dense mass of leaves, branches and bushes. Momentarily blinded by the overhead branched above and around him, Feliciano shut his eyes and stumbled forward. It was indeed a surprise when his stomach suddenly lurched and he fell downward. Alarmed, he opened his eyes to find no ground to break his fall. A dreadful scream filled the air. It was deafeningly high and undoubtedly that of a child- the very child which he had searched for. Despite the immense velocity which he fell, Feliciano managed to search for the owner of the screeches. Finally adjusting to the relentless blast of air which seemed to buffet him, Feliciano caught sight of  _two_ children. One of which a boy whist the other was a petite girl. The female child wore strange antique garments which employed a moss green hue and was embellished with cream stitching. She also wore a large apron which hung off her falling frame and mysteriously, she wore a Venetian mask of gold and cream. Through the mask, it was obvious that she wept tears of inconsolable horror as she fell. She was accompanied by a boy clad in black garments who wore an expression of barely concealed fright. The young boy's thin lips were contorted into a large frown as he stared upward, unaware of Feliciano's presence. From the young man's position, it was clear that the boy too, wore a Venetian mask of black and gold. The young'un's clothes seemed military esque and reminded Feliciano of the Napoleonic era of anarchy. The boy's cropped, gold hair flew wildly in the wind and his suspicious cape flew behind his miniscule frame. Obviously pushing away any fear, the young fellow clasped the brunette girl's hand for dear life and smiled pleasantly for her in a feeble attempt to cheer up the petrified girl.

Feliciano swallowed the lump which stubbornly weighed in his throat and called out to the quaint duo. The two children still appeared unaware of Feliciano's presence even when the young artist called out in English, much to the young fellow's aggravation. The air chilled his face and his satchel acted as an anchor and the poor brunette was moments from resigning himself to tears. The gusts of wind made it hard to breath and he knew that survival was unlikely for him in his fall. He pleadingly stared upward for a last moment when he was startled by a pair of blue and hazel eyes which bored into his skull. The two children were silent as they stared at him unnervingly. Shrinking in size, Feliciano meekly attempted to smile, only for the sheer force of the wind to distort it. After a moment of silence filled by the howling winds, the children smiled at Feliciano before disappearing in an unconventional flash of gold.

Dumbstruck, the young man watched in grim horror as the light faded. Fear metastasised through his body as he was left alone, due to fall to his death. Sudden grief overcame him yet the tears would not fall as the reality of the predicament hit him. He could do nothing more but close his eyes and pray for salvation.

* * *

His body ached horribly and his previously crisply clean clothes were damp. More importantly, he was no longer in the welcoming confines of his grandfather's house or in the beautiful meadow just beyond the rural town near his old residence. Feliciano stared at the canopy of varying greens which barely concealed the washed out blue skies above. The events which led up to his dilemma flooded back to him and he couldn't help but wonder if he had died.

Of course, such a notion was quite stupid considering his poor condition.  
His attempts to sit upright proved futile for he was wracked with pain. Knowing well the danger which posed a threat to his feeble self, the young man physically hauled himself upright with the little strength he had. He leaned heavily on a nearby stump after uncovering the guilty party behind his backache: his satchel. After a moment, he discovered that his aches were an indication of usage. Leaning heavily on nearby branches, the hobbled forward, determined to walk. Thus began the arduous process of relearning.

By the time his surroundings were glossed with the orange tint of sunset, the young man had a new collection of bruises but had remastered the art of walking. Overjoyed at his achievement, Feliciano thanked god for his successful endeavours.

Joy was short lived.

The night had swept away the sunlight like a veil and left Feliciano scared once more. Constantly, the horrifying hoot of an owl or the howl of wolves jolted Feliciano into a state of super-awareness. Hunger gnawed away at his spirit and his still damp clothes made his form shiver. Silence soon ascended upon the forest, leaving Feliciano terrified more so. It was the snap of a twig which filled him with renewed apprehension as he cowered on the foliage covered, damp forest floor.

The crunch of twigs became louder and louder as Feliciano was approached. His guts went cold and he felt panic overtake rationality. He shrunk and huddled against the cover of the stump where he camped. His teeth chattered and his breaths were uneven and loud, gaining much unwanted attention. "Who's there?" The petrified man questioned, voice cracking. The slow pace of his offender soon progressed into a sprint in return. Feliciano yelped in horror and deliriously bellowed "Do-don't hurt me!"  
His throat constricted and he shut his eyes in an attempt to filter out the danger. Fear induced tears poured from his features as he prayed to die painlessly.

The collision was much too soon.  
As for Feliciano, he was silenced.

Stillness fell.

* * *

 

 **Author's Notes:** Hello and thank you reading the first chapter of These Pages.  
  
This began as a small side-project and has evolved into a fully fledged project. I hope that the writing style is to your liking and that my characterization is proper.

 

 ** **Chapter/fanfic Notes** : **This chapter has been altered from it's original manuscript and I honestly hope that this version is better. Anyway, it is a formality to introduce this project so I shall. This story shall be based on Feliciano and Lovino and shall follow their journey. Thus far, I have included some of the Nyotalia characters who are separate entities to their male counterparts. As of now, this is all that comes to mind. If there is more information, I shall inform you in the next (re-written) chapter. Again, thank you for reading this!

 **Disclaimer:** In no way do I claim rights for the ownership of Hetalia or it's characters.

 **Warnings:** In the foreseeable future there will be blood and violence so it will be T and above.


End file.
